Midnight Armada (Viridian crew)
Midnight Armada was a crew on the Viridian Ocean. Public Statement Harr! We are not as scary as we sound. So have fun pillaging! Extended Public Statement Calling ex-members of THE VIRIDIAN LORDS after an accidental merge with another crew. *Cough *Cough We are not as scary as we sound, and we hope you don't avoid us. We are the Midnight Armada, and we ensure that everybody is treated with respect, whether Cabin Person or Captain. It is a great crew to be in. Our Elite Pillages are gainful, but keep in mind that unless they say it is Elite, it is not guaranteed to be productive. We believe that through teamwork, anything can be accomplished. Since usually people often ask: "Can I be officer?", we have decided to post the requirements. Promotion Requirements Pirate: When you join. But ask before you gun. Officer: 3 broads or 3 distinguished. Swordfighting and Rumble are excluded. The higher Senior Officers and Captain may promote despite these requirements. Fleet Officer: Trust and 4 broads. Alternative is that you have proven your skills in pillage. The higher Senior Officers and Captain may promote despite these requirements. Senior Officer: A good influence for the crew, trust, and good stats. Other factors included are time in crew, how well you know the captain, can lead a pillage, etc. The Captain may promote despite these requirements. Captain: Over my dead body. We may promote you if you have a ship and are willing to use it or if you pilly a lot. If you know an Senior Officer or the Captain well, you have a better chance to get promotion. Basic Rules Here are some basic rules for you to follow. 1) Respect each other, whether a lower rank or higher rank, respect is the key to a good crew. 2) Spamming, swearing, cheating, and stealing is not tolerated and will be dealt with. Stealing often gives you a demotion, but depending on what you steal, the punishment may be severe (like expulsion). 3) DO NOT leave someone elses ship on an unhabited island unless they allow you. Also, I am fed up with people leaving in battle. So leaving in battle gives you a swift demotion. 4) Restock used ships that are not yours. 5) Do not enter blockades and event blockades without the flag's permission. Our flag is called Silent Rampage. Also, we hold many fundraising contests with prizes. An example is when we had a fundraiser on who donates the most money. The winner received a sloop. Also, the ships Enthusiastic Guppy and Grateful Spot are free to use. Please restock after each pillage. Follow the instructions on officer Bulletin Board. I will update the crew information soon. HAVE FUN! History This crew was inspired by my former captains Majorseb and Woohop. But I really got working when I was in THE VIRIDIAN LORDS. Most of my crew members are from that crew. We used to have our own flag, THE VIRIDIAN FLAG, but then Woohop sold it and joined Spartans. Then we accidentally merged with the monarch crew, Hellas, and no I was not happy. No offense, but I did not like it. Too big. I took my time, making hearties and settling my shanghais. Then I told a couple loyal people I trusted about what I was going to do. I was going to create a crew. Took a while to think of a name. Then I got more people to join. We started off small, but steadily we grew in numbers. Good old Woohop got the dubloons to create a flag, and together, Woohop, Figjam, Teala, and I racked our brains for a name. Haha, turned out Figjam thought of the name. That's all I have to say for now. But please join our flag and our crew! Sea Battle Guide Here is a seabattle guide found on the forums: http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=2096 It is best to have seven people on the sloop with (at the start of the pillage) 3 sails, one carp/bilge (but gun before going to this station), one lookout, one radar, and one navigator or bilge/carp. The following part is a tip on whirlpools from a senior officer: Whirlpools turn 90 degrees clockwise and then moves to the opposite corner (180 degrees) in one turn. Then on the spot it turns 90 degrees clockwise again and moves to the other corner (180 degrees). The order of movement is movement (if any), the whirlpool or wind, then gun/grapple. Here is how it looks if you do not understand (not screenshot, just letters). @=part of whirlpool. v=ship (the tip is front) Turn One v @@ @@ Turn Two v@ @@ Turn Three @@ @< Turn Four ^@ @@ That is all for the guide. Have fun pillaging!